


【BrightWinBright】原來這一種叫做沒有

by MrDidi



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDidi/pseuds/MrDidi
Summary: Sarawat和Tine畢竟是只存在於熒幕的完美幻象，如晨曦初起前曇花一現的朝露，又如一閃即逝的雷電，他妄圖留住夢幻泡影，卻發現美夢一碰即碎。BE/現實向/Win視覺/BrightWinBright無差
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文意念來自歌曲《在錯誤的宇宙尋找愛》 
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J_0nahRxBk&list=FLvSjl768vOe7dL2LzHxSnlg&index=8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J_0nahRxBk&list=FLvSjl768vOe7dL2LzHxSnlg&index=8)
> 
> 想試寫不同風格的文  
> 希望大家喜歡 :)




意識一早超脫 情愛這東西  
越過了天地 並未眷戀螻蟻  
沒有光陰跟遠近 我是叢電波 破天際  
但你的召喚 讓我將功德放低

——《在錯誤的宇宙尋找愛》 陳健安

Win曾經以為自己無欲無求。

對物質沒有執念，因為從小該有的一樣都不缺。對萬事萬物，遠至國家大事，近至身邊親朋好友，他都是以一樣的態度關心、愛護，但從未眷戀。表面看來開朗活潑，但內心平靜如死水翻不出半點漣漪。也不是沒有交過女朋友，但前女友對他的評價是：『Win的確是很溫柔，但其實就像穿透天際的電波，難以觸摸又高不可攀。無論怎麼我努力也走不進你的內心呢。』也許是自己早已超脫情愛，無執，故亦無所得。

直到Bright那麼突然地闖進他的生活。

初次見面時他試著和Bright打好關係，那人卻連個正眼也不瞧，伸出的手凝在半空，收也不是，不收也不是。他心裡一沉，新拍檔如此冷漠，怕是以後的日子不會太好過。後來混熟了才知道，Bright的性子外冷內熱，知道Win第一次拍戲就將自己打滾娛樂圈多年的心得毫無保留地分享，聽到網上批評他的言論就找各種藉口約他出來，用極其彆扭的說話自以為很婉轉地安慰他，看到他踢球之後球衣濕透就把他帶回家，衣櫃打開隨便讓他挑一件換。

內斂的他從未遇過一個人可以如此坦蕩地分享自己，像生在暗處的飛蛾第一次遇見了火光，先是覺得新奇，直到某次踢完球之後，他看著Bright額上汗珠順著高聳的鼻樑滑落，滴在那微微翹起的唇上，Bright舔了舔唇，一圈水光微亮鑲在他飽滿的嘴唇，讓人有種想吻下去的衝動，Win看著這一幕，分明感受到自己的心跳在加速。

自此安穩的宿命脫了軌。

明知不過是熒幕前的親暱戲碼，但他偏偏執迷不悟，無可自拔地被那人吸引，Win無數次提醒自己這種深情不過虛構，可是一入紅塵，六根再難清淨。他能夠控制表情假裝得波瀾不驚，卻無法隱藏自己的心。

——例如是不自覺的臉紅心跳。

『你臉紅了嗎？』那次是一場訪問，Bright正好提到2gether的拍攝過程，坦言自己作為Sarawat的確對Tine心動過。旁邊的工作人員看到Win臉上那抹奇異的紅暈，笑著打趣道。

本來臉紅也沒什麼，但Win被說中了心事，舌頭霎那像結了凍一樣，平常伶牙俐齒的那張嘴什麼都說不出來，只好苦笑作回應。

最後還是Bright給他解了圍。

『是酒吧燈光太紅了吧。』然後哈哈大笑，Win這時才隱隱鬆了一口氣，緊繃如弦的情緒瞬間放鬆，也跟著大笑起來。

而這種場景已經出現過無數次，每一次都是Bright為他打圓場。

初入娛樂圈，Win雖然未至於恐懼人群，但面對著大大小小的訪問，那鏡頭黑洞洞的直對著他，就如被那幽深不見底的黑眼睛盯著，難免情怯。偶爾面對一兩道尖銳的問題，他只能低下頭不好意思地笑著，搜索枯腸，卻想不出一個得體的回答。每每到了這時，看似大大咧咧的Bright卻總會不著痕跡地為他解圍，或是開個小玩笑，或是誇張的哈哈大笑。反正Bright就是有這樣的魔力，在不破壞氣氛的情況下，都可以巧妙地化解尷尬的場面。

畢竟在娛圈打滾多年的人，圓滑處世的技倆他怎麼可能不懂，是不屑去做而已。在號稱大染缸的演藝界裡，還能保持率真性情，靠的當然不僅僅是一腔熱血，更需苦心經營，是得來不易的平衡。

但這種平衡卻在一夕間被打破。




『Win。』一則訊息不合時宜地在晚餐時間傳來，Win本想把手機擱在一旁，卻在看見經理人傳來的圖片之後放下了湯匙，連眼前原封未動的晚飯也顧不上，穿著睡衣就跑出門口。

他駕著車，聽著經理人連珠炮發的話語。他一邊要梳理好事情的來龍去脈，一邊還得安慰焦躁至極的經理人。掛線之前經紀人帶著哭腔說：

『求求你了，找到Bright的話勸勸他，讓他道歉好不好？』

事情並不複雜，說來也不過是一些無心的言論被有意的放大再扭曲。作為藝人，就如活在顯微鏡下，一舉一動都受大眾窺視、批判。他當然明白Bright不願低頭的理由，但他更明白作為一個藝人背負著的不止是個人尊嚴，更是整個團隊、整家公司的利益，在他選擇進入娛樂圈的一刻，早就料到一言一行其實都身不由己。但Bright鐵了心不接經紀人的電話訊息，於是勸服Bright低頭的任務就落在了Win的頭上。

明明心裡清楚讓Bright道歉才能最快最有效率地平息輿論減少損失，打開門望見Bright的一瞬間他卻愣住了。

彼時已是傍晚，但房間裡漆黑一片，僅餘的光線來自Bright手上緊握的手機，Bright窩在房間的角落，聞聲才抬起頭，冷色的手機光交替閃動，映在他蒼白而憔悴的臉上，『Win。』他的聲線沙啞，『對不起。』說完這句他似要再講些什麼，但一眨眼，眼淚就順著臉頰滑落。

那淚水砸在地板上，卻似砸落在Win的心頭，燒出了一片燎原火海。Win當然知道Bright那未講完的話是什麼。作為拍檔的Win，無可避免也會受害。是他一時意氣，斷絕了Win未曾起飛的萬里前程。

可是Bright自己呢？明明有著桀驁不馴我行我素的性子，為什麼要為捕風捉影的傳聞而摧眉折腰？為什麼要為那些無中生有的指控道歉？難道身為藝人就只能討好觀眾、忍氣吞聲，即使受委屈都只可以低頭認錯，做一個外表精緻而內在空洞的傀儡？

準備好的說辭卡在喉頭，銳利如刀刃，在喉間翻攪出辛辣的痛，他無法開口，更不願開口。一直以來他都對自己的處事圓滑而自傲，但此刻他只想放低堅守已久的所謂處世智慧，告訴全世界無論如何他都會站在Bright身旁，永永遠遠都是Bright的Best Partner，為Bright擋去所有尖銳的惡意。

管他的輿論。管他的公司。管他的合約。

他只要Bright快樂起來。

一切代價都不計。

他走上前，蹲下來抱住了Bright。懷裡那人顫抖著，呼吸破碎而凌亂，手指死死掐著他的肩膀，Bright握得那麼緊，像遇溺的人抓到浮木一樣不肯放手。Win一下下撫著Bright的背，輕聲道：

“Always with you, bro.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得Hins唱Live比CD好聽 :P 推薦一個我喜歡的版本給大家聽  
> 《春秋》 張敬軒：
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJQ-gi6TsPY>
> 
> 我覺得這裡寫得一般般 劇情張力不夠   
> 可是怎麼改都不滿意 算了




那夜誰將酒喝掉  
因此我講得多了  
然後你搖著我手拒絕我  
動人像友情深了

——《春秋》 張敬軒

既然他倆都不願退讓，Win本以為自己的演藝生涯可能就此告一段落，可事情卻以出乎意料的方式解決。一切漸漸又重回正軌，訪問、通告如雪花般湧入，那一夜的風波似乎從未發生過。

但是被鋪天蓋地的輿論中傷後，誰可以真真正正地若無其事，處之泰然？

Bright藏得很好，日程填得滿滿當當的，絲毫看不出任何端倪。粉絲、朋友都以為他扛得住那一波攻擊，但Win作為搭檔，卻敏銳地感覺到Bright不再像以前那樣隨性而行，例如每次訪問時生硬突兀的停頓、字斟句酌深恐一時失言又被大造文章；又例如面對粉絲眼神不由自主的閃躲、是害怕來者不善。在娛樂圈謹言慎行雖好，但本來率性而為的人突然變得小心翼翼，是真的一夜開竅還是心有餘悸？他感覺到Bright的情緒如被拉滿的弓弦，緊繃得只需丁點的刺激就會徹底潰塌。

於是他有了藉口時不時到Bright的家暫住，或是陪他打遊戲，又或是什麼都不做，兩個人躺在沙發上閒聊。表面上的解釋是作為工作夥伴要照顧好拍檔的情緒，險些連自己都騙過。

此時彷彿連上天都要成全他的願望，公司決定開拍2gether續集，於是他們又再回到片場，繼續做那天生一對的愛侶。為了滿足粉絲，續集的親密戲增加不少，可是劇本的台詞和描述卻極為簡短，說是任他們自由發揮。

『我相信你們的Chemistry。』導演Aof說這話時向他眨了眨右眼，嘴角勾出一個意義不明的笑容。

喜歡一個人，便會將生活所有的小細節放大，牽強附會成浪漫劇情的伏線。更何況Bright飾演的是他堂堂正正的戀人，於是他所有的憑空推測都有了落實的根據。

Sarawat躺在Tine的旁邊，按照劇本的情景他倆安安靜靜躺在床上，拍個近鏡理應幾秒就完成。可是導演卻遲遲未喊停。

『P’Aof到底想要什麼？』正當Win苦思不得其解時，Bright一手搭在他身上，把他納入懷抱。『Tine。』屬於Sarawat的溫柔聲音傳來，呼吸打在他的頸後那一小片肌膚，帶著情動的燙熱，這時Win也顧不上什麼導演的要求，腦袋像被抽空了一樣，只能被Bright的即興表演帶著走。

偏偏Bright還嫌氣氛不夠曖昧，說完這句，一個個吻就落在Win的頸背。背後微癢的觸感讓他不自覺地甜笑，心底升起那份甜蜜是屬於Tine？還是屬於Win？連自己說不清。

直到導演喊停之後，他還未能從剛才的情感中抽離，而Bright與他對視，眼底濃烈的感情未散，他唇瓣輕啟，似要講出什麼。Win盯著他的唇，再一次燃起了吻下去的衝動。可理智提醒他，離了片場他們是BrightWin而不是WatTine，在旁人眼中他們不過是好兄弟、好拍檔，根本沒有接吻的理由。

但Bright對他真的毫無感覺嗎？臺本上明明只得幾句短小的描述，Bright卻可以將那扁平的文字化為深情的眼神，溫柔的碰觸，看得旁邊的工作人員都臉紅心跳。如非有情，又怎能輕易入戲？又或者Sarawat就是他，不過是借著虛構的角色，在幕前釋放那亦幻亦真的愛意。

『Phi，結局首播那天，我們一起看好嗎？』他拋出了一句邀請，卻沒想到這個邀請才是心碎的開端。

那夜Win一如以往和Bright窩在沙發上看著電視。說是一起看劇，可是劇裡的情節Win都記得一清二楚，於是他的注意力越飄越遠，電視的光芒明明滅滅映在Bright的臉上，忽然他發現Bright的耳根有變紅的跡象，回頭一看電視原來已經播到最後一幕。

『那麼我要親到你叫出來。』說罷Sarawat就把Tine推到沙發上，深深地吻下來。Win還記得這一幕，那時候Bright緊張得抖個不停，拍了好幾次導演都不甚滿意。

『唉！』Bright坐在Win左側低聲說，『好像再怎樣也入不了戲。』他耷拉著頭，雙手無意識地在褲管上划拉，抓出了幾條又深又長的抓痕。

『P’Bright做自己就好。』Win握著了Bright的手，感覺到Bright手心滲出了細細密密的汗水便握得更緊，像是要透過力度把能量傳遞給Bright。『我會陪著你的。』

真正拍攝時他的手放在Bright的手臂上，感覺到那抖震逐漸被自己撫平。

『卡！Good Take！』聽見了導演的喊聲之後，Bright像切斷電源的玩偶一樣瞬間倒在沙發。『謝謝你。』他深深地望向了Win。而Win猶自躺在沙發上沒有回應，一顆心跳的極快，剛才那一瞬間，Win感覺和他親吻的人不是Sarawat而是Bright ，Bright真的做回了自己。

房間裡僅餘的亮光隨著劇集播放完畢而熄滅，唯一能感知到對方存在就是靠著身軀傳來的熱度。

黑暗模糊了面目色相，擦去了身份名字，眼前只剩下一團辨不清輪廓身份的暗影。他虛虛靠在Bright的肩膀上，而Bright大概是感覺到他的重量，但並沒有推開他，只略略調整了姿勢，讓Win靠得更舒服。而此時Bright側過頭看著他，窗外月亮的微光映在他的眼瞳上，Win與他四目交投，那幽幽的光芒在暗室中綻放，如火光讓人不禁沉溺。

他決意豁出去、撲入那火光裡。

指尖撫上Bright的唇，那片他心心念念渴求已久的唇瓣，Win顫抖著靠近了Bright的臉，靠近那在暗夜中依然明亮的雙眸，似要延續劇中那未完的吻戲。洶湧的情愫在心頭翻滾，是屬於Metawin還是Tine他也分不清楚，只覺眼前這人是他心之所向，恨不得再跟他親近一點。

『Win！』

Bright急切地打斷了他未完的告白。

他看見了P’Bright臉上那驚愕的表情，心已涼了半截。他害怕聽見Bright親口拒絕他，告訴他那些情意從來都只屬於是Sarawat和Tine，與他Metawin徹底無關。

『哈！我只是開玩笑而已！你怎麼那麼認真？』他露出了惡作劇得逞般的笑容，搶在Bright開口前拉遠了二人之間的距離，『難道你以為我真的喜歡你？』他輕拍Bright的肩頭，那演技生動逼真得可謂是他演員生涯的巔峰。

Bright愣了半晌，然後才深深吁了一口氣，本來繃緊的身體瞬間放鬆，『你呀！這演技也太好了吧！』他輕輕推開Win肩膀，又打開房間的燈，『餓死了。我去廚房煮方便麵。』他走出了房間，『你也要嗎？』聲音隔著牆聽來有些遙遠。

『當然要！』Win揚起嘴角，用充滿活力的聲線回道。

直到確認Bright已經走進了廚房，他才收起了笑臉，後知後覺感覺到心臟撕裂的痛楚。是他入戲太深，居然天真到以為Bright對自己有一點同事以外的感情。回想起剛才的自作多情，更覺荒謬可笑。他摀住嘴壓住自己失控的笑聲，聲音透過手掌變得朦朧，聽來更像是一聲聲的嗚咽。

是笑自己下賤，愛到拋棄自我，以為假借Tine的身份就可以和Bright做一對簡單的愛侶。

但Sarawat和Tine畢竟是只存在於熒幕的完美幻象，如晨曦初起前曇花一現的朝露，又如一閃即逝的雷電，他妄圖留住夢幻泡影，卻發現美夢一碰即碎。

親歷其境，才知道有多可怕。


	3. Chapter 3

4.

瓶內沒有酒 你別引導我失守  
留白這一塊我們友誼更永久  
情誼若已足夠  
眉目亦可參透  
情懷還是講不出來更深厚

——《守口如瓶》周國賢、藍奕邦

之後Bright待他亦如平常一般，而Win也表現得若無其事，彷彿那天的荒唐從未發生過。

越是著緊，越要表現得毫不在意。

在綜藝節目上用力地回應著Bright拋來的梗，甚至比平常反應更為熱烈，深恐被別人看穿藏在皮囊裡那破碎不堪的心。然而夜闌人靜時情緒伴隨黑暗襲來，似要將他徹底吞噬，唯有用社交媒體轉移注意力，於是以前除了公事基本上不碰社交軟件的他，也沾染了夜半躺在床上滑手機的壞習慣。

Win點開Instagram，回過神來才發現自己又慣性地鍵入了Bright的攝影賬戶，明明可以一字不差的記住那人的賬號名稱，卻堅持不追踪他。手指停在屏幕上的空氣遲遲未有動作，是害怕看見那張臉會想起那日不堪的回憶。不管如何，他還是決絕地點下去了。

然後就看見Tu的照片。

接下新劇的時候他已經提醒自己Wat Tine將成過去，Bright身旁的位置不可能永遠屬於他。但沒想到的是Bright竟然馬上就劃清界限，不留半點餘地。他明知這張圖會激起無數討論，還是不管不顧，逆著大流也要將照片放出來，彷彿隔著熒幕勸勉他要Move on。

他心煩意亂，隨意點了幾下手機熒幕，卻滑到粉絲為他們而剪接的MV。

與其說是MV，不過是他們的日常片段再加上配樂、調慢速度。在浪漫的音樂下，每一個眼神、動作都似乎帶著繾綣的柔情。但那人生得一雙多情眼，即便是看Charlotte、看Ame，其實也是如此一般的柔情蜜意。粉絲們離得遠，隔著熒幕一切撲朔迷離，自然生出無限幻想。但他呢？明明知道那人對誰也是毫無保留的好，卻將他對親友的關愛，誤讀成獨一無二的待遇。事實清清楚楚擺在眼前卻不肯如實觀之，偏要信那由心造的幻象，最後身陷苦海而無法自拔。

只怪自己太晚參透，失了足才跌入這虛構的溫柔。

轉眼已是開拍流星花園的日子，導演為了讓演員培養默契，下令他們即使是私人時間也要待在一起，原本親密無間的一對硬生生成了四人組合。Bright倒是像沒事人似的帶著另外二人打拳、踢球。Win看在眼裡，勒在心頭的繩索又牽扯得更緊，他曾以為那是Metawin專屬的回憶，原來不過是P‘Bright照顧後輩的好心。

經過一些時日，Dew和Nani已然和Bright Win二人混熟，說話也越發肆意起來。這日他們四人聚在一起討論劇本，自自然然就談起了Win的角色。

『P’Win演的是花花公子吧。哇！吻戲超多的！』Nani翻了翻劇本，驚訝地喊著。

『可是親密戲很難演吧。但是和女演員練習又會很尷尬。』Dew搖了搖頭。

這時Nani抬起頭，眼神來回在Bright和Win之間巡梭。突然嘴角揚起，眼神閃著狡黠的光芒。

『找P’Bright幫忙不就可以嗎？反正你們之前也拍過不少，默契夠也不怕尷尬。』

話音剛落的一瞬Win扭頭望向Bright，只見他臉上閃過一絲難以察覺的僵硬，像鳥兒飛過窗外時的陰影，倏忽而過。他未及察覺那不自然的表情隱藏著怎樣的情緒，Bright又開口了。 『你也可以找Dew幫你練習親熱戲啊。反正你也是演花花公子。』他半開玩笑地說著，巧妙地把話題轉到Dew和Nani。Nani望了Dew一眼，兩人同時爆笑。 在這鬧哄哄的氣氛下，剛剛那稍瞬即逝的不悅轉眼就被大家拋在腦後。正好Nani帶來了新款遊戲的光碟，於是聚會的內容就變成了研究新買的電視遊戲，打電動的時光過得很快，回過神來，時鐘已然指向晚上十二時。 四人之中只有Win是駕車過來的，因此他亦理所當然地成了司機載大家回家。Dew和Nani住得比較近，很快就下車回家了。車上就只剩下Bright和他二人，而平常滔滔不絕的Bright一反往常的安靜， Win感覺到了Bright的低氣壓，猜想大概和剛才那個玩笑有關。 

『剛才Nani講的話……』你不要放在心上。

Win本來是想這樣說的。可是話到嘴邊怎樣都講不出來，一開口意思卻完全相反。

『你不敢嗎？』他把車停在馬路一旁，然後轉過身，直面著Bright，尾音隱隱上勾，帶著挑釁的餘韻。表面氣勢十足，但他的心臟劇烈跳動著。『最後一次了。』他心想。這一次的試探耗盡了他所有勇氣，也許是心有不甘，明明早就知道Bright的答案，仍然去博那萬分之一的機會，期盼對方回心轉意。

『怕什麼？親就親！』彷彿急於證明什麼，Bright按住他的肩頭，作勢欲要吻下來，『反正是兄弟！來，隨便練習！』他刻意強調了兄弟兩字，看似坦蕩蕩，可語氣中的急逼反而欲蓋彌彰。

Win低眸，只見Bright搭在他肩膀的手在抖，是他緊張時的小習慣。這是屬於MetaWin的小秘密，連Bright自己都從未察覺。他知道Bright害怕失去他這個風雨同路的拍檔，所以才拼命要撇清那些不該有的感情。但若然吻下去，大抵就代表他們之間的關係，從頭到尾都只不過是兄弟。那些不能言說的情感也就此灰飛煙滅，連半點念想都無法留下。

『可是我不敢。』

那丁點的勇氣隨著Bright的一句『好兄弟』而消失殆盡，Win推開了湊近的Bright，手搭上了方向盤再度發動引擎，臉別開連眼神都不敢對上，Bright也沒有再說話，車廂又再回歸如死水般的安靜。

Win已經忘記那夜是怎樣回家，大概是憑著肌肉記憶把軀殼拖回去。回到家時他打開了電視，任由歡笑聲填滿了房間。這時電視上的Bright做了個誇張的動作，配上了音效顯得特別滑稽。他想他應該要笑，可是視線早已被那氤氳水霧模糊，眼前的影像扭曲成了一團朦朧不清的色塊，再也無從辨清。


	4. Chapter 4

5.

我再也不會淚流 自從你離去了我之後   
我再也不想逗留 反正我未看過宇宙   
我以為獨個去走會少一點哀愁   
原來這一種叫做沒有

——《原來這一種叫做沒有》新青年理髮廳

那夜之後，他便退回了好兄弟、好朋友的距離。體面的成年人，做人做事都該恰如其分，被拒絕就無謂再苦苦糾纏，沉浸在自怨自憐的情緒，演那無人觀賞的苦情戲。倒不如早日斬斷那無謂的情意，免得日後相見 尷 尬。 之後的日子如電影裡的快鏡忽閃而過，生活就在劇組、綜藝、訪問的輪迴中渡過，高強度的工作量讓他再也無暇去細想他和 Bright 之間的關係。公司亦刻意安排他們分開活動，是為了捧新人，也是為了他們日後的發展。畢竟 BL 劇再紅，也不過是小眾娛樂，上不了檯面。也許他們的相遇注定是一對相交線，短暫交集過後便互相遠離，而且越走越遠。而那些曇花一現的感情，也終究是虛晃而過的鏡影，摸不著更留不住，最後在年月洗禮下逐漸褪色，就似未曾存在過一樣。

拍完流星花園後 Win 總算能喘一口氣，算來他已經整整一年沒有好好休息過，化妝技術再高超也蓋不住他那憔悴的眉眼，以及越發瘦削的身板。這下連經紀人都看不過眼。『 Win 。你真的不用休息嗎？行程方面我幫你調整吧。』經紀人握了握他比起以前纖瘦不少的手腕，擔憂地嘆了口氣。

經理人辦事乾脆利落，過了幾天他打開日程才發現大部分的通告已經被推掉。剩下的都被安排到幾個月之後。『可是合約……』『這個別擔心，總之你好好休息吧。』

得了三個月的空檔期， Bright 以為他會出國旅行，家人以為他去芭提雅的別墅度假，粉絲以為他回了家 鄉 休養。

——只有他知道自己的目的地。

拿著剃刀的僧人面有豫色，『其實……』不過是三個月的禪修課程，頭髮大可不剃。

僧人的話未講完， Win 就打斷道，『剃了也好，方便。』

剃刀貼近頭皮的觸感微涼， Win 本能地閉上眼睛，一片漆黑中他恍然回到了和那人並肩被攝影機包圍的時光。手輕輕搭著那人的肩膀，是屬於好兄弟、好拍檔的距離。

然後拍攝結束後的訪問裡他半開玩笑地說自己被算命師算到會出家。 Bright 不知所措只能吃驚地不斷發問。

『你要出家嗎？』『我們的生活能放下那麼多嗎？』

最後 Bright 笑了，帶點自信地說。

『有哥在，不會讓你輕易出家的。』

咔嚓 一聲剪斷了那記憶的線索， Win 張開眼睛，眼前依然是僧人那淡黃的袈裟，原來剛才的回憶不過在一息之間發生，是他將海市蜃樓般的幻影當真，入戲太深，才會親手作孽，將自己推入無邊苦海，最後自食惡果，又能怨得了誰？落髮飄在地上，是早該剪斷的因果。

但他望向那堆積在地上的一團黑，眼神似有無限眷戀，僧人以為他捨不得那一把頭髮，便笑道：『既然捨不得，又為何剃掉？』

『 嗯 。』他含糊地應了一聲，收回了目光。

既入空門，就該練到內心清淨，斷絕對虛妄情愛的執念。 

——但若然一切從來都是虛幻，本來無一物，又何用割捨？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始寫這篇的時候滿腔激情 看完訪問覺得出家這個梗必須要寫一寫  
> 可是一邊寫 一邊發現自己駕馭不了感情戲 是能力問題 也是個人性格問題（太理性了:D）  
> 於是寫的時候聽著歌企圖讓自己投入感情 但最近真的狀態一般 再聽失戀歌其實蠻影響心情的  
> 所以就快快寫完 沒有很仔細地再修改 在我看來很多瑕疵 但為了心理健康 還是覺得早點把這篇文完結掉比較好  
> 很抱歉讓大家看到了這樣的成品   
> 在此感謝TG Group的大家以及朋友Umeka給的Comment 其實很想照著你們給的Comment逐一修改 但實在有心無力TAT
> 
>   
> Reference
> 
> 20200429  
> Win 說想親Bright的嘴唇/ 拍戲時Bright耳朵發紅/ Sarawat很溫柔 很容易愛上  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BORHQGJptlA
> 
> 20200828 BrokenFantasy訪問：  
> Win被工作人員調侃臉紅  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4HRWM2Swy8  
> https://twitter.com/Naruse_hikaru/status/1299145535559856128
> 
> 20200906 Praew Magazine訪問  
> https://youtu.be/NcGrSDvKQJY


End file.
